The instant disclosure relates to electrophysiological mapping, such as may be performed in cardiac diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for mapping multi-component cardiac activity.
While mapping within and around scar or wall thinning, such as in subjects with Ischemic or Dilated Cardiomyopathy, sharp fractionated bi-polar potentials representing the local near-field activity can appear to be fused with the far-field electrogram. These sharp potentials often take one of two morphology forms. In Form 1, the near-field potentials are separated from the far-field potentials by an isoelectric line and extend beyond the QRS end of a surface ECG. In Form 2, the near-field potentials appear fused with the far-field potential and buried within the QRS activity of the surface ECG.
It would be desirable to be able to detect such multi-component signals and to decouple the various components thereof.